beyouworldfandomcom-20200213-history
General -- beYou Friends
Friends General Information: Is there a limit? No but you can select up to 15 favorites. Does relationship status change depending on interactions? Yes but this is still a work in progress. Can you friend another user on the website? Not at the moment but also a work in progress. How many friends will the beBell phone be able to work with? 15, if you need to add more you must remove someone from your favorite friends (not remove from your friends list). If you have ever interacted with another user via their meter, you will now see them on your beYou profile under the friends tab. You can delete friends (this will not delete you from their list) and make people a favorite. The friends list purpose is to enable you to text people on your beBell phone as well as distinguish relationships you have with others. You also have the ability to send them assets from your account for Food, Meals, Drinks. Right now there are a only a few options for friends but we are going to be adding more. As mentioned above you can interact with your friends using the beBell Phone. Sending text messages provides social points for your game stats. How do I add a beYou Friend: You must use the beYou meter to add a friend. The meter is the little beYou Person that sits atop your head and provides stats information and allows you to interact with other users. Do family members show on the friends list? Not automatically, you must interact with them to add them. The animations aren't perfect and yes it could use some work however you can use this to get social points and to add friends. In order to add a friend you will click on someone else's meter and you will be given a menu. This menu contains a list of social interactions. You select one action and the user will be given a chance to confirm this interaction on their end. After confirmed this person will be added to your friends list on the website. You can remove people as you see fit and also make a top 15 list which will filter to the top. Once on your list you will also see these friends if you have a beBell Phone. This will let you send messages to them and get more social points. More information will be provided about the phones in a different section of the knowledge center. How to Edit a friend: Go to your friends page on your profile. Find a name on your list that you wish to make a favorite or delete. Their whole box will light up blue if you have selected it. Locate the blue box that says "FRIEND ACTIONS" next to their information listing. Select from the options, favorite or remove. How to Transfer Assets to a friend: In the beYou Friends tab of your Profile you can use your Friend Actions button to gift certain types of assets (Food, Meals or Drink) to a friend, in amounts up to 50 assets per transfer. You must enter an amount no more than the amount of assets that you have for the item you select. Attempting to add more than you have will not work. Make sure to let the auto-complete fill in the item name for you! Any item that you transfer must be filled in by the drop down selection. Start typing the name of the item you want to transfer and the form will automatically look up all matching items that you have assets for. If you transfer Food, Meals or Drink to a friend, they must have some way to use or deliver these items out of their assets to consume as they all do expire. Refrigerators, Drink Trays, Drink Pitchers, Meal Platters can all be used for this. Category:General Category:Account